Hope for Tomorrow
by Grace Cohen
Summary: Zane had to make the toughest decision of his life. He did it all for the protection of his baby sister, Angel, but wonders if it was the right decision. This story follows Angel's life outside of Serpiente lands, until she returns.


Author's Note: This is my first time trying a Kiesha'ra story, so no flames please.

"_Hope for Tomorrow"_

Prologue

**Zane's POV**

I had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life today. I had just been given word that my brother Gregory had been killed. The grief hit me first, as it did with every death. I was starting to hate this war more and more with every family member I lost because of it. After the grief hit me, I realized that all that was left of my family was my mother, my sister Irene, and my six year old sister, Angel. I realized that Angel was the only heir after me, and her safety was now the biggest priority.

Angel was a little dare devil. She hadn't been told of Gregory's death, but I had no doubt she would be crushed since she followed him EVERYWHERE. She was Gregory's shadow. The only place she was never allowed to follow Gregory had been the battlefield, though at one point she had managed to sneak out and almost get there. However, her guard Erik had managed to bring her back before anything happened.

"Ailbhe, can you please go and get Irene. I need to ask her a question." I commanded. I watched as Ailbhe walked off to do as I had commanded. I knew what I wanted to do to keep Angel safe, abut I wanted Irene's opinion on the subject. I gave a sad smile when Ailbhe walked in with Irene.

"What is it Zane? I heard about Gregory, are you okay?" Irene asked, coming over and giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Irene, I'm more concerned about Angel right now." I stated, simply.

"What about her? I know she'll be crushed, but when have any of us not been hurt by the deaths we've faced?" Irene questioned, in response.

"Irene, you know as well as I do that Angel's safety is important now. Right now, she is the only heir to the thrown should something happen to me. I love her, and I want to make sure she is protected. I have an idea, as painful as it is, it is the safest thing. It is the only way that I can make sure that she won't go following me or any of the guards off to the battlefield, as she once tried with Gregory. We're lucky that Erik was fast enough to get to her before she got hurt." I said, meeting Irene's garnet eyes.

"What is this idea, Zane?" Irene asked, she sounded reluctant and I don't blame her. She could probably read my emotions, and how conflicted I felt about it. However, I knew that this was the right thing to do.

"I think we need to send Hope away. Send her to the closest human city or town. She will be safe there, I'm sure of it. I hate to do this, Irene. I'm sure you know how much this pains me, but it's for her safety, and right now that is of the utmost importance." I replied.

"Zane she is going to hate you for this. You know that right? She loves it here. She may have been close with Gregory, but she is also close with you. Even to a six year old this is going to be torture. She loves you Zane, and she listens to you more than anyone. You're going to upset her by doing this, and I have a feeling knowing her personality that she's going to resent you for this Zane." Irene responded, obviously wanting to make sure I knew the consequences.

"I understand that Irene! BUT this is for her safety! As much as I don't want to do this, I have to. It's the only way I can make sure she's safe, and she doesn't get killed as everyone else has." I stated, with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright Zane, I get it. I support your decision, but I can't say I agree with it." Irene said.

"That's fine. All I want is your support, and your help. I want you to be with me when I tell her." I told Irene.

"Okay, well do you want me to go get her now and we can tell her now?" Irene asked in response.

"Yes, that would be great. I want to tell her before I lose the nerve." I replied.

I watched Irene leave and sighed. This was the worst decision I ever had to make. Angel was everyone's hope. She brightened up a room the second she walked in. she didn't yet understand the war, only that it took many of her siblings from her before she was even old enough to get to know them. I felt horrible for the news I would be telling her. I would first have to tell her about Gregory's death, and then I would tell her we were sending her away. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for Gregory, and for Angel, but for now I would have to hold it in for Angel's sake. My people, typically showed their emotions and let them out, but when it came to Angel I couldn't help but want to be strong for her. I looked up and saw Irene walking in holding Angel's hand. Erik was not far behind. Since the day that she ran off Erik had become her shadow. He was only sixteen, but he knew what he wanted to do and he had been a wonderful guard to Angel so far. Angel looked up at me, her garnet eyes matching the color of mine. Her long, curly, jet black hair flowed freely down her back. Her hair was a contrast to our pale skin. Before I knew what hit me, she had let go of Irene's hand and ran at me, jumping into my lap.

"What's wrong Zane? You look upset." She said, with all the innocence of a child.

"Angel, I don't know how else to tell you this other than telling you straight out that Gregory is dead." I replied, knowing that I must tell her that first.

"I know, I saw. Everyone thought I was still sleeping, but I snuck out and hid in the brush. I saw him lying there, yelling. I was too scared too move seeing all the blood. Then, I saw a girl over by him. She held his hand and sang to him." Angel replied, crying softly.

"You…what? Who was this girl, what did she look like?" I asked, curious as to who would be singing to my brother as he died.

"I don't know she had light hair, lighter than ours. Her eyes weren't red either, they were some other color. Oh! She had a feather too!" Angel replied, having no idea what this meant.

"Sir, she was avian. Actually, I thought my eyes might be deceiving me, but I believe it was Princess Danica. I got there as she was leaving, but I saw enough guards around her. I was the one who delivered the news of Gregory's death. After that, I took Angel back here, and put her back to bed for a little while." Erik told me, looking down. I knew he must be ashamed that he let Angel stray so far without him realizing it right away.

"It's alright Erik, you believed she was sleeping. How were you to know right away that she was not?" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Anyway, I have something else to tell you, Angel." I stated, stroking my little sister's hair. She had stopped crying, and was now looking at me teary eyed. I was about to break her heart and I knew it.

"Zane, maybe you should wait." Irene said, gently.

"No, Irene I have to do it now, or I know I won't be able to." I stated.

"Won't be able to what?" Angel asked, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Angel, I need to send you away. I don't feel your safe here anymore. I promise as soon as this war is over, or as soon as you're old enough I'll send for you. However, right now I need to send you away." I told her, as gently as possible.

"No! I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" Angel yelled. She was visibly upset and angry. She picked her head up of my shoulder and grabbed at my shirt, clinging to it.

"Angel, please don't fight me. I'm only doing what's best for you. You'll be safe where I'm sending you. I promise." I said, still trying to remain calm.

"Why? I want to stay here. I want to stay with you Zane. I don't want to go." Angel whined, she was still clinging to me, but now instead of yelling she was crying. Actually she was sobbing, her whole body shaking.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." I comforted, rubbing her back.

"You promise you'll come back for me?" She asked, between sobs.

"I promise, as soon as you're old enough, or it's safe I will find you." I replied, still rubbing her back. She simply nodded, and fell asleep in my arms.

"Where will you take her, sir?" Erik asked, looking down at his charge.

"To the closest human city. Actually Erik, I would like you to come, and possibly even stay with her. That way she still has a link to this world, and I know you can keep an eye on her." I replied, looking over at him.

"Yes sir." Erik said, formally.

"Erik, please don't be formal with her out there. You need to blend in as much as possible. It's hard enough being that you will both look a little different, but you need to try to blend in." I told the boy. He simply nodded.

The decision was made. Irene helped me pack some of Angel's toys and some dresses that would be usable in the human world. All the while Angel slept. Once Erik and Angel's things were packed, I carried Angel as far as I felt it was safe to travel with all the guards I had surrounding me. Then I handed her to Erik, and left him to finish the job and stay with her. She remained asleep, so I did not have to say goodbye as she was screaming. I simply kissed her forehead and left a letter with Erik. Then, I turned and headed home. I cried in my own room, where no one else would see. My only assurance that I had made the right decision is that my baby sister would be safe.


End file.
